


Edible

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Explicit Language, M/M, Self-Harm, Vore, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon and the stars watch me... covet me. They have eyes and ears and hands and they reach for me, taking part in my carnage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edible

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: For the kyoxtoshiya community The Rose Trims Again 08 Tour Contest (Due Dec 19)  
> Rules: Must take place on the tour and contain sex! The two fetishes I have picked are Agrexophilia and Vorarephilia.  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie, elyachan, Aoi~  
> Song[s]: "Seasons apart" by Draconian

Cool air slips across my face, the feeling of it almost tickling. My eyelids feel heavy, like they're not even my own, but I force them open anyway. Shattered blue light filters in through the windows of the bus and I wonder idly why it's blue. It doesn't matter... for some reason, it just doesn't fucking matter.

I slide a hand down my chest, wincing as it slips through sweat. My eyes focus on my legs rather than the funny blue lights. I'm naked. Why the hell am I naked? Then it hits me... I'm naked for a purpose.

I smirk, standing up and stretching in all my glory. My hips push forward and I moan a bit as that same cool breeze touches me everywhere; slipping and sliding around my body as though it's built just to please me. The moments tick by and then I hear someone smacking their lips, as if they're enjoying the best of meals and think they're all alone.

A grin slips onto my face and I can't seem to make it disappear. But it doesn't matter, either. Nothing but finding the person matters. I walk for what seems like forever, stepping off the bus and walking across a barren parking lot. There's an interstate, the stretch of asphalt going on for miles around me. All I can see is the bus, the parking lot, the four lanes of highway, and nothing but bushes and shrubs for miles in any direction.

My hands itch to destroy, to take pleasure in what I haven't in so long. Before I know it, I'm on my knees, ripping at my chest with my bare nails. I can feel it... I can feel my cock stirring and coming to life with each new wound I inflict on myself, with each and every pull of my hands that forces my flesh to give way. Blood slicks me and before I know it, I'm digging, ripping my abdomen open as I moan to the dark night sky.

The moon and the stars watch me... covet me. They have eyes and ears and hands and they reach for me, taking part in my carnage. Brilliant white fingers pull at my flesh, ripping each piece back further than the last. More blood than I should contain spills from me, pooling on the ground at my feet.

My eyes close and I hear it again, the sounds of someone feasting. A chuckle leaves my lips and I listen to it as it builds, growing into some maniacal laugh that only gets louder and more insane by the moment. Sound should die, not grow... but that doesn't matter, either.

I laugh, again and again, I laugh. The sounds fill the air around me, deafening me as I reach into my cavity and draw out my intestines, holding them up in my hands as if they're an offering. Blood courses down my arms, a warm and delicious feeling. I'm panting and I can't stop. It all feels too good, too damn right.

Then I hear it, the sound of someone eating again - even above the sound of my own laughter. My eyes open, no longer feeling like leaden weights, and I see him - my beloved Toshiya is kneeling before me, his hands buried in my offering. Pieces of my intestines trail from his mouth as he eats like a starving man.

My cock twitches and I watch him, my entire body focused on what he's doing to me. Each new bite he takes pushes me closer to the edge until I'm left trembling, my hands falling away so I can support myself. He holds my intestines lovingly as he licks at them, taking a new section and eating it rather like a sausage.

He drops the rest to the ground, the tug of what's still attached to me pulling me forward just a bit. And then he's kissing me, his tongue delving into my mouth... and I can taste myself. I moan, my body craving more and more. The hands of the moon and the stars help me, tugging at me and pulling pieces of me apart; first my left arm and then my right leg. More slurping and munching sounds surround us and I reach for Toshiya.

But then it's slipping away, he's not there and I'm left kissing air. The fingers tearing at me stop and I suddenly feel hot rather than cold. I claw at the air and cry out as the world abruptly changes in front of my eyes.

I blink stupidly, my breath coming out harshly. It takes a minute for me to orient myself and when I do, I shake my head and chuckle dryly. I fell asleep next to the guys in this stupid coffee shop in the middle of nowhere.

Four sets of eyes are on me and I duck my head and blush. "Nightmare... sorry." After a moment, I dare to look up again. They're all still staring at me and vaguely, I wonder why.

Die looks amused and pokes Kaoru in the ribs. "Dude... I told you we should have been filming that shit. The fans would have had a fit."

Kaoru chuckles and then shakes his head. "Yeah, but somehow Kyo eating his napkin and sporting the most obvious boner in the world while asleep seemed like something we should keep only to ourselves, you know?"

Shinya just looks flat out embarrassed and when I catch his eyes, he quickly looks away, blushing deeply.

I sigh, exasperated. "What napkin?"

Die snorts. "The one you ate, stupid."

I glare at him and then look to Toshiya. Surely my lover will help me out here, tell me they're making me the fool. But he's giving me the same amused look... though, underneath that, there's obvious arousal. "Totchi?" My voice is pleading.

He smirks at me and stands up, offering his hand. The way his eyes twinkle, the way he parts his lips enough to let his pink tongue dart out and wet them - I know where this is going. I've turned my lover on and he wants to do something about it.

I slide to the edge of the booth and take his hand, pulling myself to my feet. I don't even bother to try to hide the rather obvious tent in the front of my pants. Instead, I catch Die's eye and grin like an idiot.

He groans and drops his head to the table, hitting it on it a few times. "Kaooooooo~" he sounds like a girl, "please let me go outside and smoke. I don't want to hear this, not again!" If it's even possible, his voice pitches higher and I wince, laughing shortly after as I grip Toshiya's hand and drag him off toward the restrooms.

The last thing I hear before Toshiya almost roughly pushes me into the bathroom and closes the door is Kaoru. "You know you only don't like it because it makes you hard. Shut up and sit down." He sounds more amused than annoyed.

Before I can even think, Toshiya has me pressed against the wall and his mouth is devouring mine. I moan low in my throat and he pulls back, grabbing my waist and turning me around to face the wall.

"I'll make it hurt for you today... if that's what you want." His voice is so damn low and sexy in my ear.

I nod, pushing my ass back against him and feeling just how aroused he already is.

He takes my hips again and grinds himself against me, moaning a bit louder than I had just a moment before. "Fuck, Kyo... I'm gonna fuck you so hard you scream."

My fingers grip at the wall as best I can. I want this, I need it. My cock is hard and aching between my legs and I want nothing more than to be filled with my lover.

He pulls back and I can hear him fumbling with his belt, then opening his pants. The next moment, my pants slip from my hips and his cool hands grasp my ass, spreading me as he leans down and spits there. He says it's painful to him if there's no lube at all, so I just accept it and bow my head, taking in a large breath.

The tip of his cock nudges at my entrance and I push back, my body shaking. "Scream for me baby," he whispers heatedly in my ear just before he plunges into me in one movement. My scream echoes in the room and I'm reminded of my dream, the way the sounds only built rather than fell away. As he pulls out and then pushes back in again, I hear myself moaning.

I shake so hard he has to wrap his arms around me and fuck me like that. My cock feels like a loaded cannon and I know I'm gonna blow sooner rather than later. The dream and then this - it's all too much for me mentally.

He changes his angle, his thrusts fast and deep. His moans fill the air along with my own and soon we're singing the very same song. Chills run along my body, followed by a wave of the most intense heat. I tense and then scream, my eyes rolling back in my head as I convulse. My orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks and I swear I hear my cum hit the wall.

His strength astounds me as he holds me up with one arm, the other braced on the wall above me as he drives into me repeatedly. Each movement sends more pleasure through me and I can't help the short, high-pitched cries leaving my mouth. When he cums, it's sudden and he simply shoves in once more, moaning softly against my neck as he empties himself within me.

The warmth seems to spread from his seed and I clamp on him until I feel him stop pulsing. He slides out and holds me for a moment, panting softly. "Can you stand on your own?"

I nod and he lets me go, stepping back and doing back up his pants. I wait for him to get a wet paper towel and clean me up a little. He's gentle and thorough about it and I appreciate it. These pants just won't let me walk around dripping his cum from my ass. Everyone would see and that isn't quite what I want. I love knowing they hear us, but that doesn't mean I want to walk around with the evidence of our encounters splattered across my pants.

Once he's done, I pull my pants back up and then go and wash my hands. After all, the wall wasn't exactly clean to start with... not that it's any better now that I've added my offering to it. I dry my hands with a towel and toss it in the trash can as Toshiya opens the door and we walk out together, matching grins on our faces.

Die's eyes are on me when I gingerly sit down and I arch an eyebrow at him. "What, aren't you gonna run off to the bathroom now, just like you always do, Daisuke?"

He glares at me and crosses his arms over his chest, sitting back in his seat. "Fucking pervert."

Kaoru snorts and Shinya blushes. Yup... that's about damn right.

**The End**  



End file.
